kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:94B7:8C31:6480:F942-20190124233131
A New Hope The evil Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader have taken over the galaxy and formed the Galactic Empire. The Empire rules the galaxy with an iron fist and destroys anyone who dares oppose it. However, a small group of rebels have come together to stop Palpatine and Vader. In the space above the desert planet of Tatooine, Darth Vader captures the ship of rebel leader Princess Leia. Just before Vader boards the ship, Leia records a secret message and places it inside the tiny droid R2-D2. Then she sends R2-D2 and C-3PO down to the planet Tatooine. On Tatooine, a young farmer named Luke Skywalker purchases R2-D2 and C-3PO. While cleaning R2-D2, Luke discovers Princess Leia’s hidden message. ‘’Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi,’’ Princess Leia says in the message. ‘’You’re my only hope.’’ Luke wonders if the message is for Old Ben Kenobi---a mysterious hermit who lives on the outskirts of Tatooine. Luke has always longed for adventure, so he decides to bring the droids to Old Ben. Instead of finding Ben, Luke is found by a gang of Tusken Raiders. Luckily, a stranger appears and saves Luke from the Raiders. It’s Ben! Luke learns that Ben is Obi-Wan Kenobi and that Obi-Wan was a great warrior known as a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan hands Luke a strange object. ‘’Your father wanted you to have this,’’ he says. ‘’It’s your father’s lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight.’’ Luke cannot believe his father was a Jedi too! Then Obi-Wan tells Luke that Darth Vader destroyed most of the Jedi when the Empire took over the galaxy---including Luke’s father! Suddenly, R2 interrupts. He has a very important message too! In R2’s message, Princess Leia explains that R2-D2 has information vital to the rebel cause. Obi-Wan must bring R2 to the rebel base on Alderaan quickly! Obi-Wan and Luke visit the Mos Eisley Cantina, a rough place full of pirates and smugglers. It’s the perfect place to find a pilot willing to defy the Empire! Han Solo, pilot of the Millennium Falcon, and his first mate Chewbacca agree to take Obi-Wan, Luke, and the droids to Alderaan…for a hefty sum of money! Obi-Wan just wants to know if the ship is fast. ‘’She’s fast enough for you, old man,’’ replies Han. Suddenly, stormtroopers arrive in search of the droids. Han leads everyone to the Millennium Falcon and the ship takes off. Moments later, Imperial Star Destroyers are chasing after them! Han hits the hyperdrive and the Falcon escapes at lightspeed. She is fast! While the Falcon flies to Alderaan, Obi-Wan instructs Luke in the Force. The Force is the energy that gives the Jedi their power. Obi-Wan believes Luke can become a Jedi…if Luke learns to trust the Force. The Falcon arrives at Alderaan, but Alderaan isn’t there! It’s been destroyed by the Death Star, an Imperial battle station the size of a moon. The Death Star then captures the Falcon! The heroes hide from the stormtroopers in the Falcon’s smuggling bays. There, Luke learns that Princess Leia is being held prisoner on the Death Star. Luke and Han dress as stormtroopers and search for Leia while Obi-Wan searches for Darth Vader. The heroes rescue Leia without being detected, but soon the entire Empire is alerted to their presence. As the heroes race back to the Falcon, they battle an army of stormtroopers. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan battles Darth Vader! ‘’Your powers are weak, old man,’’ says Darth Vader. ‘’If you strike me down,’’ replies Obi-Wan, ‘’I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.’’ Obi-Wan and Darth Vader’s duel distracts the stormtroopers guarding the Falcon. ‘’Now’s our chance,’’ says Han. ‘’Go!’’ As Luke races for the ship, he sees Darth Vader strike down Obi-Wan. ‘’No!’’ shouts Luke. But Obi-Wan is gone. Thanks to Obi-Wan’s sacrifice, Luke and the other rebels are able to escape the Death Star and deliver R2-D2 to a new rebel base on Yavin 4. R2’s information shows that the Death Star can be destroyed by one perfect shot! As Luke and the other rebel fighters approach the Death Star, a swarm of enemy TIE fighters appears. Just before the ships can fire at Luke, Han Solo arrives! ‘’You’re all clear, kid!’’ says Han. Luke turns off his targeting computer and uses the Force to guide his shot. It’s a direct hit! The Death Star is destroyed. There is new hope for the galaxy! The Empire Strikes Back After the destruction of the Death Star, the rebels set up a new base on Hoth, an icy wasteland filled with strange creatures like tauntauns and deadly wampas. It’s the perfect place to hide! Darth Vader sends scout droids and bounty hunters across the galaxy, in search of the rebels. One of the scout droids lands on Hoth and discovers the rebel base! Darth Vader immediately sends an army of Imperial walkers to crush the rebels. Luke Skywalker and a fleet of rebel snowspeeders defend the base from the walkers long enough for the rest of the rebels to escape! Luke doesn’t leave with Han, Leia, and the rest of the rebels. Instead, Luke flies to Dagobah to complete his Jedi training. Dagobah is dangerous, especially for droids! But it’s also the home of the powerful Jedi Master, Yoda. Yoda teaches Luke to focus his energy and trust in the Force. Over time, Luke becomes very powerful, but he still has a lot to learn. Yoda asks Luke to lift an X-wing using the Force. Luke thinks it’s impossible. Yoda closes his eyes, raises his hand, and…the X-wing rises into the sky. ‘’I don’t believe it!’’ says Luke. ‘’That is why you fail,’’ replies Yoda. Meanwhile, the Millennium Falcon lands at Cloud City. Han Solo thinks they are safe, but the dangerous bounty hunter Boba Fett has followed the Falcon and notified Vader! When Han, Chewie, and Leia enter Cloud City, Darth Vader is waiting for them! Vader captures Luke’s friends, knowing that Luke will come to save them. When Luke arrives, Vader plans to freeze him in carbonite and deliver him to the Emperor. In order to make sure that the freezing machine will work on Luke, Vader decides to test it on Han. The machine works. Han freezes solid! Back on Dagobah, Luke has a vision of his friends in danger. Just as Vader planned, Luke decides to travel to Cloud City and save them. ‘’You must not go!’’ Yoda pleads. But Luke can’t turn his back on his friends. When Luke arrives at Cloud City, Darth Vader attacks! Luke is powerful, but without complete Jedi training, he is no match for Vader. On a platform high in the sky, Vader disarms Luke. Then, Vader stops. ‘’Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father,’’ says Vader. ‘’He told me you killed him,’’ says Luke angrily. ‘’No,’’ says Vader. ‘’I am your father!’’ ‘’That’s impossible!’’ shouts Luke, but he knows Darth Vader is telling the truth. ‘’Join me,’’ says Vader. ‘’And together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!’’ Rather than join his evil father, Luke drops off the platform and falls to the bottom of the floating city. Meanwhile, Leia, Chewie, and C-3PO have escaped to the Millennium Falcon. Luke calls out to Leia using the Force. Leia hears Luke, and the Millennium Falcon soars to Luke’s rescue. Once the rebels reach safety, Luke looks into space and realizes what he must do. He must complete his Jedi training, rescue Han Solo, and defeat the Empire once and for all! Return of the Jedi The bounty hunter Boba Fett delivers Han Solo’s frozen body to the intergalactic gangster Jabba the Hutt. Jabba hates Han and throws a party to celebrate his capture! During the party, Princess Leia and Chewie sneak into Jabba’s palace. Leia defrosts Han, but Jabba’s guards stop their escape. Then, Luke Skywalker enters the palace. ‘’I’m taking Captain Solo and his friends,’’ says Luke. Jabba chuckles and sends Luke, Han, and Chewie to the dreaded Sarlacc pit! But Luke is now a Jedi Knight! R2-D2 launches Luke his lightsaber. Luke defeats Jabba’s guards, saves his friends, and destroys Jabba. Later, the rebels learn that the Empire is building a new Death Star, and Emperor Palpatine will be on it! Han, Luke, and Leia lead a tram to the forest moon of Endor to destroy the Death Star’s shield generator. With the shields down, the rebels can destroy the Death Star and end Palpatine’s evil reign once and for all! Endor is crawling with stormtrooper guards. The stormtroopers chase Luke and Leia through the forest on speeders. Luke and Leia outrun the stormtroopers, but they end up captured by Ewoks! The Ewoks look primitive, but they are also brave warriors. They decide to help the rebel cause. While Han, Leia, the rebels, and the Ewoks attack the shield generator, Luke leaves to face Darth Vader. Luke is much more powerful in the Force since the last time he battled Vader. Using his new Jedi powers, Luke defeats Vader in a lightsaber duel. The Emperor cackles and commands Luke to destroy Vader. ‘’Fulfill your destiny and take your father’s place at my side!’’ says the Emperor. ‘’I’ll never join the dark side,’’ Luke declares. ‘’I am a Jedi, like my father before me.’’ ‘’So be it, Jedi,’’ snarls the Emperor, and he attacks Luke. ‘’No!’’ yells Darth Vader. Vader fights through the Emperor’s attack and saves his son. Then Vader throws the Emperor to his doom. With the Emperor defeated, Luke says good-bye to his father and leaves the Death Star. Meanwhile, the rebels successfully destroy the shield generator. Once the Death Star’s shields are down, the Millennium Falcon fires a direct hit into the Death Star’s core! The Death Star is destroyed! Luke, Han Solo, Leia, and their heroic friends have saved the galaxy. From Endor to Tatooine, the entire galaxy celebrates the end of the evil Empire. May the Force be with you!